Anything for You
by BigTimePrincess
Summary: Having a crazy ex boyfriend isn't fun in the least. But with the wasabi warriors by your side, you can do anything! Jerry/OC WARNING:Jerry is really OOC Rated T for: swearing, kidnapping, beatings Disclaimer: do not own kickin it. . . sadly only own my OC i am sorry for any misspellings


Anything for You

Chapter 1: Sydney's P.O.V

I was almost asleep when my phone started ringing. It was Jerry's grandma.

"Sydney, its happening again. Please come over."

"Ok, Mrs. Martinez. I'm on my way."

I threw on my uggs and ran out the door.

Let me catch you up. My name is Sydney Brewer. I am 15 years old and am on my way to my beat friend's, Jerry Martinez, house. A few weeks ago, Jerry saw his mom and dad killed right in front of him. Now he has nightmares. I am the only one that can calm him down during one. Anyway, back to the story.

I run inside the house and go upstairs. I run into Jerry's room and see him sitting there crying. I go get in his bed and hug him. We just sit there, me hugging and rocking him and him crying. I start to sing the song his mom used to sing to him.

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are gray

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away. (x2)"

I look down and see he had fallen asleep with his head in my lap. I smile and kiss his forehead. I am in love with him. Maybe, one day after all this is over, I will tell him how I feel. Maybe.

Chapter 2: Jerry's P.O.V

I wake up and look around. I feel something move underneath me. I look up and see Sydney. I must have had a freak out last night. I start thinking about what happened. I start crying and freaking out. Then I black out.

Sydney's P.O.V

I wake up to screaming. Jerry is freaking out again. I hold him and start to sing.

"I love you forever

Forever and always

Please just remember

Even if I'm not there

I'll always love you

Forever and always."

I look down and see him staring at me.

"Thank you," is what he says.

"No problem. You are my best friend and I love you. I would take a bullet for you."

He looks at me and says,

"I love you to."

Then he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. We break away because air is needed and smile at each other.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

He says. I kiss him.

"I think I have an idea."

I smile and say. He looks at me and says.

"Sydney Brewer, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"It would be my honor."

I say. We laugh and go downstairs.

Chapter 3: Jerry's P.O.V

I can't believe I did that. I kissed her. I have wanted to do that since the day I met her. I can't believe she kissed me back. SNAP OUT OF IT JERRY!

"Jerry . . . Jerry. . . JERRY!"

Sydney screams at me.

"Sorry babe, zoned out for a sec.

"You're lucky you're cute."

"I know, I know. I'm cute. You don't have to tell me."

"Shut up!"

She said, playfully shoving me.

Sydney's P.O.V

He is such a moron, I thought. But he is my moron. I look at him and say.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"PANCAKES!"

He screams. I laugh and pour the batter into the pan. He comes up behind me, wraps his arms around my waist, and nuzzles into my neck.

"Thank you for coming last night."

He says. I kiss his forehead and say.

"Anything for you, Jer-Ber."

Chapter 4: Sydney's P.O.V

I finish making the pancakes and right when we sit down to eat, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it."

I say. I open the door and see it's Jack, my brother and Jerry's other best friend (Jerry and I are closer).

"Did Jerry have another freak out?"

"Yeah. He is all good now."

"Cool."

Then you hear Jerry scream.

"Who's there, Princess?"

Jack looks at me and I blush.

"Jack's here babe."

"Sweet."

All of a sudden, he is behind me with his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey bro."

He says to Jack. Jack looks at me and says.

"So you finally got together. Good God, it took you two long enough!"

He says smirking. I slap his chest while Jerry chuckles.

"Yeah, man. I finally got her. The girl of my dreams."

I look at him and say.

"Come on, there has to be someone who you love more than me?"

"Yep. She will look like you and call you mommy."

"AWW."

We look up and see the whole gang standing there.

"When did you guys get here." We asked.

"Five minutes ago." They say.

The gang consists of:

Milton

Julie (Milton's girlfriend)

Eddie

Grace (Eddie's girlfriend)

Kim (Jack's girlfriend/best friend)

Jack

Jerry and

Me

We are like family.

"Hey," Grace says," lets go to the water park."

We all agree and go to change and get our stuff. All the stuff I need is here at Jerry's, because he has a pool and I leave my stuff here. I change into a black bikini with hot pink music notes and white stars on it. I throw on a sheer white cover and white flip flops. I grab my pool bag and turn around to see Jerry waiting.

"Damn, you're hot." He says.

I smirk and say.

"You're not so bad yourself."

He laughs and says.

"You ready, princess."

"Yep."

We get into his car and head to the park.

Chapter 5: Jerry's P.O.V

When we got to the water park, everybody else was already there.

"Let's go."

Sydney said to everybody. We all head in and start having fun until, about 30 minutes later; we are standing in line for a water slide when Sydney froze. I looked where she was looking and saw some guy. I looked back at Sydney and saw tears streaming down her face and she was shaking.

"Sydney," I say, "Sydney? What's wrong?"

"Danny." She whispers and points to the guy.

I tense up and grab Jack.

"Sydney?" he says.

"Danny." She says again, pointing at him.

"Get her out of here, Jerry." He says.

I pick her up bridal style and run out of the line. I get her to the car and sit down in it. I sit her down in my lap and rock her.

"He is not going to hurt you. I promise." I whisper in her ear.

Let me catch you up. Danny is Sydney's ex-boyfriend. He abused and raped her for eight months. When she finally told, he was taken to jail. But she was always afraid he would come back for her. Now back to the story.

I look down and see that she had fallen asleep. The others are walking towards me.

"Is she ok?" Kim asks.

They all know what happened to her.

"She is asleep. I am going to take her back to my house, if that is ok with Jack."

"I'm ok with it."

"Cool. See you guys later."

I drove us back to my house and carried her inside. I set her on the couch and go to change. When I came back down, she was sitting on the couch, crying. I sit down, pull her into my lap, and rock her. She finally calms down and looks at me.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I love you. It means a lot, Jer-Ber."

"I love you too. Anything for you, Princess."

Chapter 6: Jerry's P.O.V

Sydney and I fell asleep on the couch. I was asleep with Sydney in my lap when I heard a crash. I woke up and so did Sydney. She started shaking but thankfully stayed quiet. I got up and went to look around. As I looked, I saw the clock. 10:39. Wow, we slept for a while. Anyway, I looked and saw my back door was broken. A rock was near it with a note taped to it.

"Break up with Sydney, or I kill your family. Danny."

No, I will not break up with her. She is the love of my life. I walk back to Sydney and hold her close. She sees the note and snatches it out of my hand. As she reads it, she starts crying. I call Jack and call an emergency meeting at the dojo. We all attend the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Our sensei, Rudy, is cool guy. Anyway, Sydney and I arrive at the dojo. Everyone else is already there. When Jack sees his sister crying, he grabs her and holds her. I hand him the note before he thinks I did something. He pales. He gives Sydney to me and shows everyone the note. We are all silent. Then my heart is broken.

"Jerry, we have to break up. I couldn't live with myself is your family got hurt because of me."

Sydney said pulling away from me. I looked at her shocked and say,

"No, I will not lose you. I just got you. We will work around it. Right guys," I say, addressing the gang," Think. Please. I. . . I can't lose her too."

I say the last part as a whisper. Sydney comes up to me and says,

"You won't lose me. You will never lose me. We won't break up. I love you to much."

"I love you too. I have an idea. We fake break up. We do it in public, to make it look real, and I won't lose you."

I say smiling. They all look at me, shocked.

"When did Jerry get smart?"

Milton said. We all laugh. Sydney looks at me and says,

"Let's do it."

Chapter 7: Jerry's P.O.V

"You bastard! How dare you cheat on me! And with Grace!"

"Why do you care, bitch! The only reason I did it is because you won't give it up!"

"Well excuse me for not being a slut!"

"Whatever!"

"No! Not whatever! We are over!"

Sydney screams and storms off. I huff and walk away. Sydney and I just had our fake fight. It went pretty well. I'm on my way to her house to "hang with Jack". In reality, I just want to hold her. I want her to know I would always love her. I knock on her door and Jack answers. We do our handshake and I walk in the house.

"Sydney," Jack calls, "Jerry is here."

Sydney's P.O.V

"Get him away from the windows." I call.

"Ok, he is." Jack says.

I run downstairs and jump into Jerry's arms.

"Oh my God. I missed you. That fake fight really hurt me." I say.

"Don't worry. I will never do anything to hurt you." Jerry says.

He puts me down and kisses me. I melt into the kiss.

"Excuse me." Jack says smirking, "Take this up to your room, Sydney."

"Ok. We will make out. In my room. With the door closed. And locked. . . " I say teasing him.

"On second thought, do it in the living room."

We laugh and Jerry and I go into the living room. We close all the curtains on all the windows and then sit on the couch. I curl up on the couch with my head in his lap and him playing with my hair.

"I'm sorry we have to pretend to hate each other." Jerry says.

"Its ok," I say, "I don't care as long as your family is safe. And remember, anything for you."

Chapter 8: Sydney's P.O.V

I woke up to see Jerry is gone. He left a note.

"Hey Princess. Sorry I had to leave. I will see you after school. I love you. Jer-Ber."

Aww. He is so sweet. I walk into the kitchen to get a drink. I grab a soda and check my phone. I have three messages. One from Kim, one from Grace, and one from Jerry. Kim's and Grace's say tonight is girl's night, and Jerry's is just reminding me he loves me. I text him back I love him too.

I go and get ready for school. I put on a black and white polka-dot skirt, a hot pink tank, white ballet flats with hot pink bows on them, and a black and hot pink polka-dot hair clip. It is Jerry's favorite outfit of mine. I sigh and curl my hair and do my make-up. I grab my bag, a protein bar, my phone, and my wallet and head out the door.

On my way, I see Jerry and Eddie walking. I wave at Eddie and glare at Jerry. I hated having to pretend to hate him. It is killing me. Maybe this will all be over soon.

Chapter 9: Sydney's P.O.V

School was interesting, to say the least. Kelsey Vargas, my sworn enemy, came up to me.

"I'm so sorry about you and Jerry. Can I have him?"

"Hell no!"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm planning on winning him back." I said.

She huffs and walks away. As I walk to class, I am pulled into a closet. The light is turned on and I freeze. Standing in front of me is HIM. Danny. He smiles at me.

"Hey baby, long time, no beat."

Then he throws a punch. It hits me in the stomach. I scream.

"Jerry!"

"Shut up! You broke up, bitch. You're mine now!"

"Help me!" I scream.

He keeps on beating me. Then all of a sudden the door is thrown open.

"Don't touch her again!"

It is Jack. Oh, thank God. I feel somebody pick me up.

"Hey Princess. You are going to be fine."

It's Jerry. I start to cry.

"Jerry, put me down."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, your family will get hurt."

"I don't care. As long as you're safe, I can do anything."

I smile. He takes me to his house and puts me on the couch. I lay down with my head in his lap and we both fell asleep.

Chapter 10: Jerry's P.O.V

When I woke up, Sydney is gone. I sigh and go to the kitchen. I am about to walk in when I hear a crash. I get into fighting stance and walk into the kitchen. I see Danny throwing my grandma and my little brother through our back door, into the trunk of his car.

"STOP!"

"No way! You have my Sydney, now I have your family!"

He laughs, jumps into the car, and drives away. I just stand there for a moment, then I scream. Then I call Jack.

"Jerry, what's up?"

"He took them!"

"What?"

"He took them! Danny took my family!"

"Ok, calm down. Meeting at the dojo."

"Wait, is Sydney there?"

"Yeah. One sec."

"Hello?"

"Hey Princess."

"Oh my God. Jerry, I'm so sorry."

"Its ok, Princess. See you at the ?"

"Ok. See you there."

"I love you. Remember that, Princess."

"I love you too. I will. And you remember. Anything for you, Jer-Ber."

Chapter 11: Sydney's P.O.V

As Jack and I were walking to the dojo, I started thinking about Jerry's family. How scared they must be. How he much be treating them.

"Sydney, snap out of it!" Jack screamed.

"Sorry." I say.

I realize I have tears streaming down my face. We get to the dojo and we are the first ones there. We just sit there, thinking. Finally I snap.

"We should have broken up!"

"What?"

"Jerry and I! We should have broken up!" I scream again, not noticing the rest of the gang coming in, "I should have gone back to Danny. I would be miserable, but at least Jerry's family would be safe. At least the gang would be safe. He could beat me until hell turns cold, as long as you and the gang are safe."

There is silence after I finish. Jack is staring over my shoulder. I turn around and see the gang, with Jerry and Rudy in front. They are all staring at me in shock. The girls, even Kim, are crying. Then Rudy comes up to me.

"You are a true wasabi warrior"

"WHAT!"I say.

"You would sacrifice yourself to protect your family and friends. That makes you a true wasabi warrior."

We all just stand there, then Jerry comes up to me and holds me. He just holds me in his arms. I break down and cry. After I calmed down, I looked at the gang.

"Let's get Jerry's family back."

Jerry's P.O.V

We all sat down and started to devise a plan. Sydney was going to sit next to me, but as she sat down, I pulled her into my lap. While everyone else talked, we just sat there. We looked at each other and nodded. We knew what we had to do. We snuck out of the dojo and made our way to the park.

"I know where he is." Sydney said

I looked at her. "Where?"

"At the docks. He used to take me there and abuse and rape me on our "dates"."

"O.k. lets go."

We made our way to the docks and as we round the bend, I see my family. I am about to run to them when I get hit with something. I look and see Sydney fall to the ground. I turn and see Danny with a numbing dart gun. Then I fall and everything goes black.

Chapter 12:Sydney's P.O.V


End file.
